


Love is Scary

by JamieJam93



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJam93/pseuds/JamieJam93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a couple of my friends' prompt. They wanted a Halloween/haunted attraction fic. Harry is a monster and Louis is a scaredy cat ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the title. I had a really good one when they first told me the idea and I swore I wouldn't forget it. I was wrong.

            Louis wasn’t a chicken. Normal people didn’t _like_ to be scared, and so he should be the one making fun of Liam and Zayn wanting to go to a haunted house, instead of them making fun of him for ‘begging’ them not to make him go when Louis didn’t _beg_. He simply asked about five times in the thirty minute car ride to the location. He had asked calmly though, so it wasn’t considered begging.

            It wasn’t.

            “It’s fucking freezing,” Louis whined after standing in line for only five minutes. Liam and Zayn looked at each other and rolled their eyes before Zayn turned back to Louis.

            “Does the scaredy cat need to go sit in the car and wait?” he asked, using the best baby talk voice he had. Louis narrowed his eyes. 

            “I’m not a scaredy cat. I’m cold.”

            “It isn’t that cold.”

            “You’re not even shivering,” Liam added.

            “You know, ever since you two got together, you’ve been ganging up on me and I don’t appreciate it,” Louis told the fairly new couple, who had finally, after three years of lusting after each other in painful silence, admitted their feelings on graduation night just a few short months ago. 

            Liam and Zayn looked at each other again, smiling then.

            “Stop smiling,” Louis said. The words were barely out of his mouth when there was a loud, demonic screech from behind him and he screamed and jumped a couple inches off of the ground before whipping around to face his death. Instead, he came face-to-face with a masked monster, who was doubled over laughing. Louis could hear his friends cracking up too and wanted to punch them all. Or cry. He did neither.

            “We haven’t even entered the house yet!” Zayn said, voice high, and wiping moisture form his eyes, and really, it wasn’t that funny. It wasn’t funny at all.

            “One of you ass holes are holding my hand,” Louis told them, begrudging himself for even saying the words, but finding a bit of comfort in the fact that they wouldn’t be able to hold each other, at least.

            Louis had assumed that to be the case, but was proven wrong when they simply formed a chain of three, Liam in front followed by Zayn and then Louis in the back.

            “I see how it is,” he said. “Put me in the back so someone can grab me and take me into a trap wall or something and torture me to death.”

            “Would you rather be in front?” Liam offered.

            “No,” Louis admitted softly.

            “Okay then.”

            “Can you at least put Liam in the middle though?”

            “What’s wrong with holding hands with me?” Zayn asked, faking offense.

            “Liam is taller and more muscly and has a better chance of saving me.”

            “You know the monsters in here, aren’t real, right?” Liam asked.

            “Or a serial killer could really be in there using this set-up as a way to get away with what he’s doing.”

            “You have serious issues,” Zayn told him.

            “Liam, please be in the middle.”

            The couple sighed, but switched places, and no other word could be said about it because then they were in the house and Louis was having a bit of difficulty breathing.

            Fortunately for him, he didn’t scream again for a while. Sure, he jumped quite often and was walking basically pressed up to Liam’s backside, but Liam had jumped a couple times too so they couldn’t make fun of him anymore. Soon-not soon enough, but still, soon-he saw an exit sign above a door at the end of a long hallway and sighed in relief. He was safe. Nothing else could possibly happen at this point. It wouldn’t even be scary with the exit in site. He was done!

            “Wait!” a deep voice called loudly, right before Zayn got out of the exit. Because of course. Nothing else had happened to them during that long walk, so Louis had been stupid to expect them to get out without a hitch.

At the voice, Zayn halted. Louis wanted to shake him.

            “Zayn!” he cried. “If a monster that wants to hurt you tells you to wait, you don’t wait!”

            “Shut up!” the voice screeched, making Louis scream. All fell silent then, and though they waited, nothing appeared to be happening.

            “Okay then,” Zayn said aloud, using his free hand to twist the doorknob. Then, he laughed. “It’s locked.”           

            This was it. This was how Louis was going to die.

            “I’ll let you leave on one condition,” that same voice called out.

            “Okay…?” Liam prompted when they didn’t continue.

            “Leave the little one.”

            “I’m not little!” Louis cried as his friends, again, began to laugh at him. Maybe Louis needed to reevaluate the definition of ‘friends’ and make some amendments to his life.

            “So little,” the invisible monster said again, and it sounded like he was laughing. Ass holes, all of them. “So little and so pretty. I just want to eat you up.”

            “Hey, Lou, you’re into that stuff,” Zayn commented. “You and this guy might get along.”

            “I am not into being eaten in the way this…thing wants to eat me!”

            “Thing?” the faceless monster asked, with put-on sadness in his voice. “I am a man with feelings; feelings you just hurt.”

            Louis rolled his eyes.

            “Can we just get out of here, please?”

            “Them? Sure. You? Never.”

            “Zayn, can you try the door again, please?” Louis asked, trying to sound more bored and annoyed than scared, but thinking he probably was unsuccessful.

            To his surprise, Zayn listened and twisted the doorknob, and, even more shocking, the door opened.

            “Thank God,” Louis breathed, pushing on Liam’s back to try to make them go faster.

            “I SAID YOU’RE MINE!” the deep, terrifying voice shouted, and the next thing Louis knew, someone had grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his friends. The face was even more horrifying than the voice, somehow. Louis didn’t know exactly what he was supposed to be. A dead preacher perhaps? That wasn’t important. What was important was the powder pale skin with bruises, red eyes, dark makeup and blood staring back at him lustfully; hungrily…

            Protecting oneself was only human nature. Everyone knew that. And, clearly, Louis was in serious danger here, so it was not his fault that his first reaction was to kick the demonic creature in the jewels and run, ignoring the way he fell to the ground as Louis’s friends called him back. He ignored the monster outside of the exit, who was rolling around laughing manically (and was that the same monster who had petrified him earlier? Louis thought so.) He ran until security finally stepped in front of him, grabbed him and said, “Sir, you need to come with us.”

***

            “You assaulted one of our workers.”

            “He _grabbed_ me!”

            “This is a haunted attraction that states very clearly that they may touch you.”

            “It was a reflex!”

            “Oi, Paul, just let him go.”

            Louis hadn’t even realized that the door had opened, but in stepped a new person; a guy around Louis’s age with brown, curly hair and big green eyes. Louis would be all right in a house filled with several of him.

            “Harry…are you sure?”

            “Of course.”

            Paul nodded, turning back to Louis with a stern, unamused look on his face.

            “It looks like you’re off the hook. Do the world a favor and stay away from things that go ‘boo.’”

            Louis nodded, standing quickly and heading outside to find his friends, who were either dying from laughter or getting angry that they were stuck waiting for their ‘scaredy cat’ bff.

            His attractive hero followed him out though so Louis wasn’t too concerned with Liam and Zayn right then.

            “Thanks for that,” Louis said, wondering, but not worried, about how this guy had the power to get him out of trouble.

            “It’s no problem,” the stranger, Harry, Paul had said, assured him. “I’m a terrible flirt, so my attempts never go much more smoothly than that anyway.”

            “What?” Louis asked, and then his eyes widened. “That was you?!”

            “Yeah,” Harry admitted, sheepish smile on his face. “Sorry about that.”

            “I’ll forgive you,” Louis said after pretending to think about it for a moment.

            “But you owe me too.”

            “I beg to differ.”

            “Because of you, I may be unable to make children one day.”

            “Well, that saves the world from being faced with your sadistic sons and daughters.”

            “Don’t talk about my non-existent children like that.”

            Louis simply shrugged.

            “Okay, well let’s pretend you owe me an apology then.”

            “Why would we do that?”

            “Because my pick-up line won’t work if not.”

            “Pick-up line, huh? Okay, lay it on me.”

            “Well…I…uh…Shit, you asked me too fast. But it was something along the lines of you taking me to dinner to repay me.”

            “You really are a terrible flirt, aren’t you?” Louis asked.

            “Yeah,” Harry admitted, an embarrassed smile on his face. “That didn’t work at all, did it?”

            “Not one bit.”

            “Fine, then can you repay me by letting me take you to dinner?”

            “Hm..”

            Louis pretended to think again.

            “Yeah. I think I like that idea.”

            “And then afterwards we can go to my place and watch scary movies if you want.”

            “Why would I want that? Or, a better question still, why would _you_ want that? Did you not just learn that I have extreme reactions to being startled?”

            “Startled?!” Harry repeated with a laugh. “I think you were a bit more than startled.”

            “I was only startled,” Louis insisted. “Now answer my question.”

            Harry shrugged.

            “I wouldn’t be the one scar-…startling you this time,” he said. “I would be the one cuddling you and protecting you.”

            “You can take me to dinner,” Louis allowed. “We’ll see about part two.”

            Harry hadn’t had time to answer when another voice called out,

            “Bro!”

            Louis screamed again as the monster from earlier-who was certainly not his ‘bro’-ran towards the two of them. His scream only made the monster burst into laughter again.

            “Forgive him,” Harry spoke. “That’s just Niall, my idiot best friend.”

            Liam and Zayn followed behind Niall, looking amused, but worried too.

            “What’s the penalty?” Liam asked.

            “Going to dinner with him,” Louis said, rolling his eyes and trying to hide the fact that he was totally flattered. His friends’ mouths fell open.

            “What?!” Zayn said. “I spent three years kissing Liam’s ass and letting him copy all of my homework to get him to even sit next to me at lunch and you bust this guy’s nuts and you get taken to dinner?!”

            Louis smiled. Harry laughed. Niall continued laughing. Eventually, Liam started laughing too and then Zayn finally found the humor in the situation as well.

            “Hot chocolate, lads?” Niall asked, a few giggles still coming from the group. They all agreed and walked together to the concession booth.

            “I’ve got this,” Louis told Harry as he pulled out money for his own drink. “This is all I owe you.”

            “A hot chocolate that costs about a pound?” Harry asked.

            “And I guess you can have that horror cuddle session too.”

            “And a kiss too, at the end of the date?”

            “Not so fast. I’m not that kind of guy.”

            Liam and Zayn rolled their eyes, knowing fully well that Louis _was_ that kind of guy and that by the end of the date, Harry would get more than enough from Louis to make  up for any damage he may have caused.

            But it was still Harry’s fault.


End file.
